Dark Super Saiyan
Dragonball AF Dark Super Saiyan Saga Episode 47 In episode 15,on Dragonball AF Saga 3,Seieirtou unlocked a hidden power so deep it was more powerful than a Super Saiyan 3.It was called Dark Super Saiyan.Seireitou reached that power during his fight with Ragnarök,after wittnessing Ryun's death. As Ragnarök stand's with full of shock,Seireituo smile's and disappears. Ragnarök asks himself where did he go.He turn's around and see's Seireituo on a mountain top,staring at him. Ragnarök throw's a punch at Seireituo,and he misses.Seireituo grabs Ragnarök's foot and spin's him rapidly,and then let's go. Ragnarök goes flying into the wood's until he was out of sight. Seireituo feels Ragnarök's power rising even more.Seireituo uses Instant Transmission to get Ragnarök faster. Seireituo appear's infront of Ragnarök. He was stunned and started punching Seireituo instantly,but he didn't feel a thing. Ragnarök was in shock,and then ran of to escape.But Seireituo appear's infront of him and knock's him down to the wood's.He was hirling down to the Earth like an astroid.Goku Jr. was shocked of Seireituo's power and how evil he looked with red eye's and red hair.Goku Jr. couldn't see the fight so he moved up little closer to see the fight. Ragnarök hit the Earth and caused a huge explosion,causing too much damage for the Earth to handle.So Seireituo put a force field around the Earth to protect it from being destroyed.Seireitou clam's that the battle is over,and that he has won the battle.He calm's down and restore's to his normal form,and fall's on the ground.Goku gave Seireituo a senzu bean to make him feel better. Just as they thought the battle was over it wasn't. Ragnarök was very much alive, he also created his own force field to protect himself.Goku Jr. noticed his power rising again.When Seireituo was resting Goku Jr. prepared for battle as he powered up to his Super Saiyan 3 form and flew off for battle. Episode 48 Goku Jr. was on his way to Ragnarök. He landed infront of Ragnarök. Goku Jr. wanted to finish the fight fast so he used the best Kamehameha he had. When the smoke clear's up Ragnarök was gone out of sight. Goku Jr. look's in the sky,and there he was. Ragnarök tell's Goku Jr. you're dead,(for ripping his shirt). Goku Jr. was so scared,but he didn't back down,he kept fighting until he couldn't fight anymore. Ragnarök ask's Goku Jr. if had given up,and he did. It came clear that Seireituo was the ultimate warrior and he could not be deafeted.Seireituo woke up,and went to the battle field before letting Ragnarök kill Goku Jr..Seireituo charged at Ragnarök and slamed him with his fist.They kept fighting and fighting.But Ragnarök turned Super Saiyan and started fighting.But still no match.Goku Jr. jumped in the fight and helped Seireituo fight Ragnarök. Ragnarök kick's Seireituo in the face and backed up a few spaces.He was powering up into his ultimate form,The Legendary Super Saiyan. Seireituo and Goku Jr. tried to stop him while he was transforming.After 5 minutes,Ragnarök was done transforming and started fighting against Seireituo.Ragnarök had the upper hand when he transformed.Seireituo powered back up and done his Best attack The Dark Kamehameha.He releases the Kamehameha and almost kill's Ragnarök.But then in a flash Goku appears on the battle field. They were just staring at Goku. But while Seireituo wasn't looking, Ragnarök had jump and kicked Seireituo in the face. Ragnarök tries to run off, but Goku stop's him by knocking him out cold. Episode 49 Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Super Saiyan 5 Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000